Alternative Timeline
by brightscales123
Summary: What if Skulduggery had been away when Valkyrie tried to get in to Tyron Laments laboratory.


Alternative timelines.

What if Skulduggery had been away when they gained entrance to Laments lab?

"There," Skulduggery said, "that's the best I can do while still maintaining the integrity of the wall. Valkyrie looked at the gap, a narrow gash of an opening that ran horizontally across the jagged rock face. There was an almighty roar from behind. "It's the Yeti," Skulduggery told Valkyrie, drawing his revolver. "Stay here; I will give it a slice of my amazing spirit and grace. It will faint in awe." With that he ran out in to the ice, leaving Valkyrie to stare at the skulduggery shaped patch of air that was vacated only a couple of seconds ago. She gazed at the gap. Another tight space. First the rock monsters then the vent and now this. She was sure Skulduggery was doing it on purpose, just to annoy her. He could have used his earth power on the rock or something. She eyed the gap warily, then sighed and inserted her arms through its widest point. The corridor was mostly darkness, so she lit a fire in her hand and placed it on a pile of sticks lying just inside the hole. She pulled herself further through, her chest scraping the rock. When she was halfway through, she slipped sideways down the slant. She tried to pull herself through. She couldn't. Her fingers scrabbled at the rock, trying to pull herself back up the slant. She wouldn't budge. Her legs kicked at the air and she squirmed as much as she could, but it made no difference. She sagged and waited for Skulduggery to come back.

15 minutes later, a voice sounded from behind her. It was not Skulduggery's, as it was higher and had an English accent. The strangers voice was muffled, which suggested he or she was wearing a scarf round his or her face. The stranger said "Well you are in a fix aren't you?" She realised all he could see, as she realised by the sound of his voice it was a he, was the bottom half of her body sticking out from a crack in the rock. She also realised he was laughing, which frustrated her. She resumed her wriggling with fresh intensity but to no avail. The mysterious stranger was still laughing. She tried talking to him but she realised that the rock must be sound proof, as he did not react to anything she said. "Seeing as you continue to be silent, I would guess that the rock is soundproof, even if it was broken, the magic needed to make this possible would block off the sound coming through the remainder of the entrance you lodged yourself in." Valkyrie was in no mood to be lectured, so she concentrated on her leg, feeling the space where it all connected. She then thrust her leg backwards and was satisfied to hear a soft thump as whoever it was went flying backwards into a mound of snow. She heard him get up, cursing and say "Ok, ok I get your point." He then proceeded to mutter under his breath and suddenly something shifted and she could hear sounds from outside. The howling of the wind, the bang of a gun and the possible howling of the Yeti. The strangers voice came through clear as daylight, "Can you hear things better now?"

"Yes," replied Valkyrie, unsure of what had just occurred.

"Good," he muttered, "That got rid of the sound block."

"Look, I am very grateful and everything about allowing me to hear the lovely sounds of nature but can you get me out of here?"

"Yes, I can, though it might be painful."

"Can't you widen the rock a bit?"

"I am an adept, not an elemental."

"Oh."

She felt strong hands grip her ankles and push forward with considerable strength then push her hard, straight forward. She felt like her legs were going to be ripped off and she didn't move at all. She started laughing in spite of herself and her hands gripped the rock and pushed, the strangers strength and hers combining. Their combined might was enough to push herself further up the slant. She paused, panting, then continued. At last she felt herself slide farther into the gap and land, headfirst, into a tunnel. She turned and saw the stranger who had helped her. He was tall and thin with short, black hair and ice blue eyes.

"My names Larch Muse and I came from the English sanctuary to monitor the Yeti population in the area," he said as he climbed through the gap after her. He landed lightly on his feet and got up, stretching.

"What's your discipline?" She asked. She looked at his eyes, then looked away, then looked again. They were large and as blue as the sky. All Valkyrie wanted to do was look at them forever. "Oh," she managed to say, before her free will slipped away. "Yes," smiled Larch, "I don't like snow, so I think it's only fair I get my own back."

She awoke to find Skulduggery climbing through the gap. His suit was torn but he appeared to have sustained no serious injuries. "My bum is huge you know," she blurted out, suddenly going bright red. "I know," Skulduggery said and they continued down the tunnel to Argeddions lair.


End file.
